


Duplicate

by tigersilver



Category: Pet Shop of Horrors
Genre: M/M, Temptation, Transformation, body double
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:42:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26150581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigersilver/pseuds/tigersilver
Summary: Leon definitely didnotask for this!
Relationships: Count D/Leon Orcot
Kudos: 20





	Duplicate

PSOH 'Duplicate'

"I can be anything you want me to be, Detective," Ten-chan smirked, leaning back against the cushions of the couch, the Count's silk-painted ivory cheongsam fitting him like a glove. "You know that, don't you? One of my—many!—charms," he purred, odd eyes sparkling with a very wicked glint.

"Damn it! Don't _do_ that!"

Leon blushed and turned away. The Count's face should never, _ever_ look that—that hungry! On the contrary, it should be declared a fucking _crime_ to be that frigging sexy when one was a guy! And a goddamned annoying, infuriating, always-up-to-something-sneaky kind of guy at that!

"And why not, Detective?" Count D's doppelganger wanted to know, his tone sultry as sin in Las Vegas. "You know what you _really_ want, don't you?"

Leon risked a tiny glance over his one shoulder—now, _that_ was a damned stupid fucking thing to do!

The Fox Lord beckoned him over to D's long, comfy sofa with one manicured hand, elegantly tipped in blood-scarlet, the other going to the satin-covered buttons at his throat as if to undo them. One slipped through its embroidered silk loop with the faintest of rustles.

Then another.

Another. Leon inhaled sharply.

This wasn't a good time he was having here—and since when did the Count crack the friggin' heat up so high? It was only October!

Another button undone and Count D stood before him, smiling mysteriously, all 'come hither and pound me, you beast!'

Leon gulped and resisted the siren allure of all that skin mightily, knowing that this was all just a sham. Ten-chan was known to be a tease, the tricky little bastard, but this was very, very bad of him, yanking Leon's chain like this—almost evil. Especially when Leon hadn't even really thought he had one—a chain, that is.

One that bound, tight as nooses. Tight as his blue jeans across his bulging crotch, right this minute, for _that_ matter.

And since when had he ever thought of D saying words like 'pound me!' and 'you beast!' with such—such excitement? To _him_?

"Shit! You asshole, Ten! Stop it!"

Leon's palms were so sweaty he'd drop his gun if he had to grip for any reason. A robber could walk right through the Pet Shop door and he'd be friggin' helpless!

"But…I just want to make you happy," Ten drawled and smiled knowingly, pulling the last of the clinging fabric away. Smooth white shoulders and a delicate collarbone were clearly visible now—as was a chest, toned and decorated with two absolutely stunning nipples—pale rosebuds, furled tight as Leon's throat.

"As if!"

Leon spun, eyes glued to the door. Better the devil behind him, 'cause— _cause_!

"Fuck, fuck, _fuck_ , Ten! I said 'stop it'! Lay _off_ , yeah? It's not funny! What if the Count walks in on you doing that? He'll have a friggin' shit conniption! _Jeez_!"

But all Leon could think of what that D _would_ be back soon, damn it; he'd fucking well _better_ be, 'cause Leon couldn't take much more of _this_ …


End file.
